Behind The Pictures
by D.elicate B.oy
Summary: The Uchiha family isnt as perfect as some think. Suggestive themes. i.e. Cutting, Suicide..


**Read & Review. Enjoy. Dont own Naruto.**

**Prodigy-San. :3**

**Note: Deals with suggestive themes. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Suicide.

That's always been a funny word to me.

Self-infected pain.

It sounds familiar.

Both are such scary words to me as hard as it is to admit. But at the same time their so inviting. I remember back then. It was all so normal…

Uchiha Sasuke. Member of the Uchiha clan. The ideal family. Heh, its what they don't know. They say pictures are worth a million words. Words mean nothing. Words speak through action. Like "I love you" would be followed by a kiss. Is it always like that?

I leaned on the door frame glancing into the room. Itachi's room. Out of all the places in the Uchiha manor I find myself here. He left his room the same way ever since that night. I haven't bothered to clean it. To my regret and selfish-ness I burned both my mothers and fathers belongings. Just so I don't remind myself of the pain. To be honest…this family wasn't always prefect. The pictures looked perfect. But the not the family.

My father, born Uchiha officer, served to protect. But no one ever mentioned the abuse. The hitting, the screaming…the worse. I find myself asking, "What is he really protecting?" Of course I never found the answer. My mother, the perfect mother, the one who told me everything was going to be alright. Yet she never managed to tell what those colorful candies we're for. Candies…how naive was I? My older brother, the prodigy, the clan's genius. A cutter, a suicidal genius. And me? I took a while before I realized, I'm following in the same foot steps.

Uchiha Itachi, everything I wanted to be. I remember the first time I saw him. _Hopeless…lost…happy._

_**"Sasuke?" He whispered.**_

_**"Oniichan…?" Sasuke poked his head from behind the door frame; a pink tinted blush covered his face. "Sorry for spying on you I didn't--.."**_

_**"Come on in and close the door behind you…" Itachi murmured, collapsing weakly onto his bed.**_

_**"Oniichan…? What's wrong?" Sasuke scurried around the piles of clothing and bandages and leaned over Itachi, bewildered. "Oniichan! Your wrist! It's...bleeding"**_

_**Blank eyes, looked down at his wrist and smiled. "They make me feel better."**_

_**Looking up again he saw Sasuke with a roll of gauze; tending the wound. Sitting up again Itachi looked at his gauzed wrapped wrist and then to Sasuke. He chuckled, mentally at Sasuke, sitting looking terrified and lost.**_

_**"Sasuke…do you like kunais?"**_

_**Sasuke couldn't speak his eyes followed Itachi hand under the pillow before reveling a kunai. The tip was dry with blood. "Itachi what're you…?" Before he knew it, Itachi had drawn a thin line on his un-bandaged wrist. They both watched and wait before a thin line of blood rose to the top.**_

He told me he did to make him feel better. It made him feel real. Feel real? He said he liked the blood; he liked how he made his white sheets all red. He mentioned something about how purity was only reached when you were gone to a far away place, where no one can hurt you.

I was that much of a little kid before I understood what he meant. The eve before he killed the clan I found myself in his room again. He was getting ready for a mission.

**_"Do mom and dad know?" Sasuke yawned rubbing his fist into his eyes._**

**_"No." Itachi replied. Sasuke sat on his bed and fingered the sheets, still stained with blood. His yawned was stopped when he felted soft lips pressed onto his forehead. Again a pink blush brushed his cheeks. He looked up at Itachi in his ANBU gear, Itachi gingerly smiled and flicked Sasuke's forehead like he always did._**

**_"Oniichan..." Sauske, grumbled under his breath._**

**_"Take this." Itachi held a kunai with a note attached to it. Sasuke's hands shot out, grabbing the kunai and skimming the note. Itachi frowned and patted his head. "Don't read it yet. Read it when you're in need of comfort." Sasuke nodded smiling._**

Last time I remembered smiling anyways. The next day the clan was murdered by Itachi none the less. He told me to hate him, despise him and to grow strong, for one day, I'll have to kill him and avenge the clan. Could it be that he twisted his words to mean something else? To love him? He did say you'll reach purity when you're gone. Did he want me to kill him so he'll go to that place and be pure?

Before I knew it, I found myself on his bed, laying there. Just laying, pulling out the kunai from those many years I finally read the note.

**Sasuke,**

**I guess your older enough now or at least understand what the kunai is really for.**

Simple and sweet. Itachi wasn't one for much words anyways, Ripping the note off, I pressed the kunai onto my wrist and let the blood flow on the sheets, something told me…or at least something I saw… the my blood stained your sheets and how I didn't feel pain. You were out there somewhere doing the same thing, Oniichan.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. :3**


End file.
